


Everything You Never Wanted to Know About Car Sex

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actual Car Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, Crack, Other, Safer Sex, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Have you ever wondered how sentient cars reproduce?This is almost certainly not the answer.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Undisclosed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sarlacc Game Collection





	Everything You Never Wanted to Know About Car Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/gifts), [Nrandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carlacc 2: Son of Carlacc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858241) by [facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind). 



I was challenged to "Describe what you think is the best way for cars to have sex. Be as graphic or as vague as you’d like." for a sex ed class in a game we're playing in which sentient cars go to college. This is my response:

Honestly, I should probably be expelled but instead I'll most likely post more for this inCARnation of the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for running this game! I'm having a ball 💜


End file.
